The Windows To The Soul
by Autumn Skyie
Summary: Of all the things he expected to do that night, THIS was certainly NOT one of them! Pairings undetermined as of yet, and I want your imput! ON HOLD FOR RE-WORKING


**Summary: **Of all the things he expected to do that night, THIS certainly was NOT one of them.

**_WARNING!:_** No warning that I can think of at the moment other than character death.

**Disclaimer: **You can't make me say...erm write...it! Pouts. Fine. Rolls eyes. I do not own Harry Potter, or anything else you may recognize from the Potterverse. Pouts. That was kind of painful actually... ;P

**Author' Notes: **Hello my good readers! I had some fun writing this, and I hope that you all find it satisfactory. Mwahaha, big words...Giggles...SUGAR! Kidding, kidding, sugar doesn't actually affect me. I get high off of life. And being with my friends. Or reading fanfiction. Grins. Fascinating non? Giggles. Probably not, and so, I will let you read now. Enjoy!

Reviews are greatly APPRECIATED.

...Really, I absolutely ADORE them. :D

**The Windows To The Soul**

**Chapter One**

Looking into her eyes, Severus saw the same spark of determination, that had drawn him to her from the beginning and was unwillingly drawn in once more- drowning in the depths of the brilliant verdant sea.

This was not meant to happen.

He had never thought that the capacity to harm her lay within him, but alas, he had proved that false years ago. A single word, spoken in anger had sufficed to break the already strained friendship between the Gryffindor beauty and the greasy Slytherin. In doing such, Severus had lost his anchor and his best friend- his only true friend, all in one deadly swoop... He had tried begging her forgiveness many a time, but like Gibraltar, Lily stayed consistent and distinctively resolute, never wavered in her decision. Not given the extra chance he had so desperately sought, Severus was somewhat lost, though he would never admit it if he were called on it of course. The worst part was: he could not blame her for her decision. And he hated himself all the more for it.

His ways had always been inclined towards the darker aspects of magic, and so, it had been natural for the young Snape to join the Dark Lord' ranks when the opportunity arose. As odd as it may sound, this move had seemed like a huge leap (not step, for this was surely more than a mere step!) in the right direction for the Slytherin. In truth, he was ecstatic. Finally, he had the chance to prove his worth to the world! He would be given access to some rather rare and questionable ingredients and recipes, which would have be nigh-impossible for him to obtain otherwise (and with good reason!). He could practically _feel_ the power and adulation that would surely be on the horizon, the thought of which made him rather giddy.

He would do truly great things, of _that_ he was certain.

A bright, or rather dark, future lay ahead of him, and all seemed to be going wonderfully until one day when he happened upon a rather _interesting, _though brief conversation between Albus Dumbledore and...a seer? A conversation, which would irreparably change the lives of many people forever... A conversation he would quickly come to wish he had never come upon.

Ever.

At first, he had basked in the feeling of pride he felt so clearly upon presenting such precious information to his Master. He felt needed and...happy? Content? Satisfied? He could not put a name to the oddly familiar feeling, which seemed so foreign to him, after not feeling such emotions since his break with Lily. Appeased by the fact that he seemed to be moving on with his life, Severus was happy to finish that particular chapter in his rather sad life.

Little did he know that he had just signed the death warrant for his beloved Lily (for he still loved her as deeply and truly as he had so long ago), and in blood no less.

How very ignorant he was to believe that his past would not come back to haunt him. Though to be fair, who would have predicted that it would come upon him so quickly?

**Reviews are LOVED. :D**

**~Autumn Skyie**


End file.
